priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 15 - Critical Situation? Shion VS Mirei-Pri!
'Critical Situation? Shion VS Mirei-Pri! '''is the 15th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on October 11th, 2014. Plot ''Shion and Mirei both argue. A lot. Because of this, they try to settle their differences in every (and any) way they can). So when they bring in their unit mates into this, who will win this fierce battle of pride? Synopsis Mirei is out in the hallway patrolling it when she sees Laala walk by. She greets her, then afterwards spots Shion; who is reading and not paying much attention. Mirei attempts to give her a ticket for this, but Shion refuses to accept it, dodging any attempt Mirei tries to give it to her her. Frustrated by this, Mirei mentions that a battle will soon occur in PriPara and they vow to defeat each other. Later on, Sophie makes an attempt to buy lunch on her own as her Fan Club watches from a distance. Mirei, who is at the front requests her favorite at the counter, but it turns out they are all out. Sophie meanwhile, is easily tossed away from the counter and out of the crowd; which causes her Fan Club to worry over her. In the end, all Mirei is able to get is a bean sprout sandwich. Shion comes up to her and reveals how she was able to get Mirei's favorite all sold out. She showed everyone in class a funny book to make sure they would cause a distraction during class. The teacher got fed up and sent them outside to run laps, which made them hungry enough to crave sweets and a bunch of other foods. In hopes of saving face, Mirei leaves while making a snarky remark over how she actually likes bean sprout sandwiches. At this point Sophie has finally made it to the counter and is able to buy something. But it turns out that everything has just sold out. In the library, Laala runs into Mirei once again. She reveals that she has library duty today and came to pick up some books. Mirei offers to help her since she knows the library very well, but Shion takes the book listing from her while claiming she can do better. They end up turning it into a competition, which Shion wins with the first book. Nearby, Gloria happens to also be in the library reading a book about how bad friends and friendship is. She is very happy with this book and comments on how it can relate to her feelings. Mirei is able to win the next book, but she ends up bumping into Gloria and gets into trouble, which pleases Shion. The bell then rings afterwards, which causes Laala to lament over her wasted lunch break. Mirei walks through the hallway afterwards as Shion decides to brag over how better she is in PriPara, and in the Real World. She starts to walk fast, which ticks off Mirei since she is unable to report speed walking. But it occurs to her that Gloria may be nearby and thinks over it. The calculations she ends up getting point out right to where Shion is about to step; causing her to bump into Gloria and fall back. This angers Gloria severely, which makes Mirei pleased enough to walk off. After school a group of girls admire Shion. As Mirei walks by, the two girls exchange glances before Shion trails behind her. They then start to bicker over their predictions as to who will win. In PriPara, the two units struggle to determine who will perform first. They play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to decide, but because both Shion and Mirei use their wits against the other, they only end up tying. Eventually Mirei is unable to play anymore and her stamina gives out, so Shion wins and Dressing Pafe goes out to perform. After both units have performed it is announced that they got a perfect tie. As SoLaMi SMILE go to trade PriTickets with each other, Shion comes by and comments on how much of a worthy opponent Mirei is, then she force-trades Friend Tickets. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Kuma *Usagi Major Events *A new eyecatch with Mirei wearing her unit Cyalume Change coord is used. *New changing scenes are used for Laala and Mirei. **Changing room scenes are revealed for Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona. *During the battle of SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé, both teams tied. *Mirei is seen being handed her first rule breaking ticket. Trivia * The insert song performances in this episode are slightly shorter than usual. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Dorothy Performance